Aphrodite
by Shelmondaa
Summary: This is a one shot SasuSaku written to relieve and ease the hearts of my fellow readers who have been reading my two main stories "Ambivalence" and "Broken Angel." I've realized both stories have more negative feelings than positive feelings and they're both dark and I dont want you guys to be sad all the time so I wrote this. It's simple, has no drama and romantic. Enjoy!


"Sakura! Sasuke's waiting for you outside!" My roommate tells me.

I squeal and quickly spray a lot more perfume all over my body. Gah! I take another look at myself in the mirror. Oh my God, oh my God ...what have I done? Do I look good with this short hair? Will Sasuke-kun like it?

I am so nervous.

I used to have very long pink hair, but Ino, my roommate decided yesterday to cut it short since I am turning 18 today. She wants me to have a brand new look, she thinks long hair makes me look like a child and I am a woman now...so I let her.

I liked the short hair yesterday, and even this morning...I mean, it looks really good on me, but now that I'm about to spend the day with Sasuke-kun...I'm having second thoughts...what the hell will he think of my hair? Ah...I'm so nervous.

And my outfit, is it really good? Ino gave it to me today as a birthday present.

I'm wearing a white v-neck sweater, since it's a bit cold outside on a red short. The short was really really short, so I had to put on a black stocking under it. I have a back boot on and I am also wearing lots of bracelets and necklaces and it's too much.

I need to to relax.

I take off the extra accessories and stare at myself once again.

Why am I so nervous? because Sasuke Uchiha wants to spend the day with me on my birthday! Okay, you might think it's no big deal but it actually is. Sasuke and I have been friends since high school and I am actually the only girl he is so comfortable around and easy going and relaxed. He's like...the hottest guy in the whole entire solar system. No, scratch that, he's the hottest guy in the whole entire universe. and it's not just his physical appearance that strikes me like a lightening bold, it's his beautiful perfect flawless mind, his character, his smile, his personality. It's him in complete...and he makes me so nervous.

Like I said earlier, I'm pretty much the only girl he is really comfortable around and we hang out once in a while, but I'm usually the one who ask to hang out.

This time, he is the one who asked me to hang out with him today! Like to spend the whole entire day with him! ON MY BIRTHDAY! Kyaa! This is like the best thing ever, you have no idea how excited I am right now.

On my previous birthdays, he usually sends me a text and tells me "happy birthday" that's about it, but now he wants me to come and spend the whole entire day with him. I am so excited, I couldn't sleep today!

Ino was supposed to throw a party for me, but I refused because of Sasuke-kun. She was a bit angry with me, but she understood. Spending the whole entire day with Sasuke-kun is the best thing I could ever ask for! This is the best day of my life!

"Sakura! He's waiting for you!" Ino scolds again.

"alright! coming!" I spray myself again with perfume and run out.

"How do I look?" I ask Ino.

"You're Aphrodite," she smiles kindly at me. "I hope you enjoy your day, girl. Hopefully he kisses you."

I blush andI hug her tight. "That will be my dream come true! Okay, I'll see you soon!" I tell her and them rush out of our apartment.

His car is park in front. What a beautiful silver porsche.

He is such a classy man. Well of course he is classy! His father is the prime minister of Konoha.

Sasuke-kun is like royalty here in Konoha and everyone really admires him. You see why I consider myself lucky to be his friend and spend the whole entire day with him, right?!

I open the door of the front passenger seat and get in.

If I am Aphrodite, then Sasuke Uchiha is Adonis. He is so beautiful. He has the beauty of God's God.

He has a flawless pale skin. His cheeks are chiseled like a perfectly-carved Michelangelo statue. His nose, they're soooo perfectly symmetrical. His lips are slightly full, the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. His eyes are almond shaped and holy macaroni, they're raven and dark and hold so much beauty.

And his hair...oh his hair, I'm always craving to run my hand through his hair. Sasuke-kun...he is my God. My beauty. He's my perfect man.

"H-hi..." I say quietly. I am usually not this nervous when I'm talking to him, but today it's my birthday and he wants to spend the whole entire day with me...

ahhh! I can't wait to see what today holds.

"Hello, Sakura." He tells me with his ever so velvet voice and a cool honest smile. I want to faint.

Sasuke-kun is so nice and so caring toward me. I know he thinks about me, and considers me. The smile he just gave me is such an honest smile...and he barely smiles in front of others! I know I am important in his life. Like I said before, he's more comfortable and laid back around me. He likes talking to me about things, about what he likes, about things he sees, about is view of the world, about his project and goals...he's such a wonderful bright young man with so many ideas. I am so lucky to be the one he talks more to...really.

However, I still have this feeling that he's alone, and that sometimes, he sees other girls.

I don't know what type of girls he hangs out with when I'm not around. I have never seen him with another girl before, but I just know he has a lot of other female friends. Maybe they're not as close as Sasuke-kun and I are...but I have the feeling they're in a different type of relationship. I wish I knew what those girls are like, what they want from him and what kind of sweet words they tell him. Are they prettier than me? Probably.

See, that's where I'm so confused with him. He's so caring and thoughtful toward me, but never ever ever tried to make a move on me or doesn't talk to me about love or anything.

I have no idea where I am in his life. I don't know what he thinks of me...I don't know if I'm nothing but just another girl in his life.

I love him. You can all establish that.

But I don't know...how to love him...

I mean, he's so close to me, and I still don't know which right direction my love for him should take. I feel like he's the only one who can decide whether or not we can just be friends...or lovers.

I love him though, I'll give him my life, my heart and soul and everything I have to offer. I'll do anything he wants. I just need to know what he thinks of me...

We're driving and it's awkwardly quiet in the car all of the sudden. At least to me it is, but I can't tell what he's thinking right now because of his ever so emotionless expression.

"Sakura," he starts.

I jolt and my heart starts to beat fast. "Y-yes?"

"Thank you for spending the day with me," he continues. "I hope I'm not ruining your plans or anything. I forgot to ask if you had anything planned for today."

What? what's he saying...don't tell me he forgot today's my birthday!

"u-um...no...it's fine..." I tell him carefully. "So...um why did you want to spend the day with me?" I ask.

Please tell me it's because it's my birthday!

He breathes in and for a moment, I see him flush a little bit. "I...well...I wanted your advise on something..."

eh?

"what is it?" I ask now really curious. It's rare for him to ask me for advise.

"There's a girl...I have strong feelings for."

...

"And I want to make her feel really special and spoiled...but I don't know what to buy her and what she likes...and since you're a girl and the only girl I talk to most of the time, I was thinking maybe you could help me go shopping and buy her things...since you're a girl and maybe might have an idea of what she'll like." He explains.

...

I blink twice and then repeat to myself what he just told me.

He asked me to spend the day with him today not because it's by birthday, but because of another girl.

He has strong feelings for someone else.

And he wants me, the girl who's crazy about him to help him buy cute stuff for the girl he loves.

on my birthday.

He forgot about my birthday!

He's thinking about someone else!

Oh...oh...

my heart is suddenly clenching and I feel so nauseous.

I can't breathe...

"Are you alright?" He asks me, I realize he's looking at me intently.

"um," I breathe. "Yes, yes I'm alright."

No I'm not...

What? Sasuke-kun likes someone else...wow...I guess I know now where I stand in his life...I'm just a friend...

I'm okay with that...right?

"Will you help me? I mean, I know it's a lot to ask...but I have no one else to help me with this situation."

He's coming to me for help...

"I really want to please her, she's really important to me and I will really appreciate your help."

wow...he looks so desperate and so in love...that girl must really be terrific...

Do I want to help him?

"If you don't want to help me, I can always drop you home. It's no big deal, really." he continues.

"n-no." I refuse. "I mean yes. I'll help you of course, just pay attention to the road. Don't kill us both."

He smiles again, his beautiful onyx eyes softening. "Thank you."

"you're welcome..." I say muttering and looking out the window.

Sasuke really likes that girl...he really wants to please her. His eyes don't lie about it. I'm sad and heartbroken and angry...but he came to me for help. He thinks of me as his friend who can help him in this vulnerable situation.

I can't say no.

I love him, and I want to see him happy.

Even though I feel really betrayed right now...you have no idea how much it hurts.

All the excitement and the adrenaline rush I had earlier are completely drained out...leaving me with nothing but a very clenched heart.

I feel so betrayed, so hurt...so cheap...so unworthy...so ugly.

However, I don't want to feel that way at least not today. It's my birthday, I have to make the best of it. I don't want to get in a fight with Sasuke-kun...I don't want to ruin this day with him.

I want to see him happy.

So I'll just suck it up and help him buy beautiful expensive things for his lover.

I sigh and lean against the window of the car looking out with my very sad eyes when I feel the window sliding down open and cold air starts to rush in.

"um..." I look at Sasuke-kun with a questioning look. "Why'd you open the windows?"

"Did...you not take a shower today?" he scolds me.

WHAT?

"Wh-what?! Of course I did! Do I smell or something?" I say very embarrassed.

"You're intoxicating me with that perfume of yours. I really can't breathe." He says covering his nose with his hand.

"I'm...sorry..." I say sadly and mortified.

Baka...I put this perfume just for you.

Sasuke-kun...you jerk.

We're in a very expensive jewelry store. It's filled with shiny beautiful golden earrings, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, pearls, all kind of expensive beautiful stones and jewelries...my mouth is dropping and drooling at all of them. It's so, so, so pretty! Oh my gosh, I want!

I have a thing for jewelries...I mostly have cheap fake ones because I am a poor broke girl but I've always wanted to have all those kinds of jewelries...ahhh! It's they're so pretty!

"Which ones do you think she'll like?" Sasuke-kun asks me, interrupting my moment with all those precious stones and pearls.

"um..." I don't know? I've never met that girl...I don't know what she's into, but I don't want to be useless to Sasuke-kun. He came to me for help. He has faith in me.

So I decide to pick out everything I liked.

Which...was half the jewelries and stones and pearls in the store. I'm sure it's going to cost a lot of fortune.I know he's rich and all but...that's a lot of money and he can't be reckless and buy all of this. Can he?

"I'll get them all." He tells the associate bluntly making my jaw drop.

"All of them!?" I gasp. "That's like...a lot of lot of lot of money, Sasuke-kun!"

He smiles and looks at the sea of jewelries and his eyes softens. He is thinking about that girl while looking at it. His eyes are so soft, so gentle...you can tell that he's really in love.

"She's priceless to me, Sakura." He tells me quietly.

My heart clenches again painfully...

wow...Sasuke-kun, the romantic man. I've never really pictured him to be that romantic...

wow...she is such a lucky b–

"alright, we're going to a flower shop next." He tells me and I follow him out.

He's like a child today. He's so excited and so happy and his face is ever so innocent. Just because he's buying things for that girl...

He brought her lots, and lots of bouquets of flowers of all types. They couldn't fit in the car so he had to call one of his assistants to take care of it.

We're now in a clothing store and I'm choosing her clothes that I like and shoes...they're the best brands and the best fit and the best styles and they're so pretty! all for her!

Ahh! I envy her so much!

Sasuke-kun is treating her like a princess. she's probably a princess...

of course she is. Sasuke-kun is the son of the prime minister of Konoha...the girl he likes must be someone important and worthy and beautiful...

I stare at myself in the mirror and realize my short hair again...

oh, wow. Sasuke-kun didn't even say anything about it. He doesn't care huh?

Am I ugly...? Am I not good enough for him?

I want to know what that girl is like...I really do...

"Sasuke-kun," I ask him while we're taking a break from shopping. We're at a cafe restaurant and drinking coffee and chocolate.

"what is it?" he asks me.

"What's she like?...the girl?" I ask nervously.

He smiles at me and his eyes soften again. His eyes are lost into mine and I know he's not staring at me, he's thinking about her.

Geez...she has so much effect on him!

"She's amazing." he starts. "She's charismatic, young, beautiful, has a mind of her own, very cheerful and extremely kind...she's very smart as well."

wow...

"To tell you the truth Sakura," he starts. He's so serious about her. "she's like the other side of me. She reflects everything about me...not to be narcissistic, but..." he clears his throat and looks at me in the eyes and loses himself again. "She's wonderful and perfect in every way and there's a day that I don't think about her...she's wonderful. She's...very very important to me. When I'm around her, I feel so nervous, and so excited at the same time...she brings the best out of me. You can say that...she's the key to my heart. I feel alive whenever I'm around her. It's hard to explain this feelings...I'm not much of a romantic guy...I guess you can say that's she's my Aphrodite."

I don't know how, but I start to cry silently as he's talking about about her. I can see how much he loves her...

it hurts so much. I'm heartbroken.

haha...I'm not his Aphrodite after all.

It hurts...

I feel as if my heart is too big...I feel so hurt...I want to break down and cry...

"Sakura? What is it?" He asks me worried.

I start to wipe my tears away from my face and I shake my head and with a painful smile, he tells me. "It's nothing...it's just that it's so beautiful what you just said...I have a weakness for love stories...I'm sorry." I sniff. "She's a really lucky girl for stealing your heart..."

She really is.

"No..." he shakes his head. "I'm the lucky one."

I'm about to say something when his phone rings.

"one moment." He tells me and picks up the phone. He talks for a moment and then hangs up and stands up, giving me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I have to rush somewhere. Do you mind waiting here for me...I'll be back in an hour and we can continue our shopping. I'm really sorry."

"okay," I nod. It must be urgent if he's leaving so brusquely.

It's been four hours since he left and I'm still waiting for him at the cafe. It's dark and people are leaving and I am alone sitting at the table all by myself.

I'm so pathetic...

I should've just stayed home and celebrated my birthday with Ino. At least she remembered...at least she brought me something...at least she cared...

I was so selfish...and I thought this day would be so romantic because I would be with Sasuke-kun...

How silly of me...

He finally shows up four hours and forty five minutes later.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry I had no idea–"

"It's alright." I don't care anymore. I really don't care. I just want to go home. I get up awkwardly from the table and give him another painful smile. "I'm feeling very tired...I don't think I can continue the shopping with you, plus it's really late. I'd like to go home if you don't mind."

He looks at me with a guilty look, he is still so handsome.

"Of course," he tells me.

The car ride is very silent and I am keeping myself from not crying. I want to cry a lot, hard, like a baby. I want to cry myself to sleep. That's all I want to do. I just want to cry and forget about him.

Sasuke parks the car in front of my apartment.

"Thanks for the ride," I tell him. I'm about to open the door and get out when he secures his hand around my wrist.

Oh please stop...his touch on me is making my heart beat fast again...he's doing it again. He's making me love him even more...

please stop.

That's too much torture...

"Sakura what is it? You've not been yourself today." He asks me with concern and worry in his eyes.

Stop...stop looking at me like that with those perfect eyes of yours. Just...stop.

"It's nothing..." I manage to say without my voice breaking. I can't talk much...if I do...I'll start crying in front of him.

"Tell me," he insists. "I know something is wrong..."

I want to tell him how in love I've been with him since I've met him and how much I loved him and how angry and hurt and jealous I am that there's another girl out there who has his heart while I'm here...I want to cry and yell at him...but it will just make things worse. It will ruin our relationship and friendship...

"No, I'm not feeling well...and today is my birthday..." I say the last thing quietly.

He looks at me and closes his eyes in regret, then opens it and stares at me with pity and guilt. "Sakura, I'm so sorry...I completely forgot...I am so sorry...I can't believe I forgot your birthday..."

He looks so guilty and pities me...

"Happy birthday," he manages to say again.

I can't. I can't be around him any longer. I snatch my hand away from him and force open the door, then run inside my apartment.

"sakura? How was your..." Ino saying. She's sitting in the living room, relaxing. I can't let her see me that way.

I don't want to talk to anyone.

I run into my room and slam the door and find myself fall down on the floor and I start to sob.

I am crying like a baby, and I am letting all the pain, all the heart break, all the tears fall...I cry and cry and cry and pity myself for not being able to be Sasuke-kun's lover. I pity myself for having the biggest heartbreak of my life.

He loves her. He loves her so much and I can see it in his eyes. I am nothing but just a friend for him. Does he even think of me as a girl? Does he even sees me as one?

No...he doesn't and never will...

It hurts. It hurts so much...

I sit on the floor, in the dark room and cry myself for about twenty minutes. My butt becomes sore, so I stand up and decide to continue my crying in bed. I turn on the light, and I see...

I see something I could never imagine.

My room is filled with so many roses, flowers and presents and jewelries.

It's a very messy decoration.

My room just feels like a princess's room.

And all the presents are the presents Sasuke-kun brought today for his lover...

Oh God...

Could it be...

I walk toward my bed and start touching the presents and flower and I smell them.

I'm not dreaming, right?

I then find a small card in the biggest bouquet of flower.

I quickly open the card and gasp, joyous tears run down my cheeks as I read the most beautiful, the most romantic thing ever.

It says:

"Happy Birthday,

My Aphrodite."


End file.
